


Christmas Special

by ValentineRunaway



Series: Red like Roses [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Only small ship moments, Other, Sequel, a sequel to Red like Roses, continues after RlR, im not even happy with this but posted it anyway, made for my awesome fans <3, you can still read it but there are very small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: This special episode continues after the story of 'Red like Roses'. This is a sequel and a extra chapter made for the fans of RlR.Amy is my own character.If you wish to know what happened before, I suggest you check out 'Red like Roses' before reading this one. Contains small spoilers to RLR.





	Christmas Special

When the first day of December had finally come, the ground was completely covered in snow. The nights had turned darker, the air colder and the days shorter. 

And for the first time, the slender mansion was celebrating Christmas.

 

They had never done it before, no matter how much Splendor had insisted and cried. The poor soul has always loved all kinds of holidays, especially Christmas, because the holiday was all about joy, kindness and love. Also, he loved the mood this special time of the year gave him. Gifts, all kinds of food, decorations, Christmas music, A Christmas tree, Christmas gingerbreads ...

And most importantly, time with your family.

 

 

But never before they had spend Christmas together. Years of being near Splendor and his vivid nature, made the other brothers just grow to be annoyed of him. Trender was too busy making his own fashion shows (though during winter, he designed Christmas outfits), Slenderman was not interested in any activity like that and Offender was just being his mean cocky self. Christmas just wasn't for everybody. And definitely not for this dysfunctional family.

The mansion wasn't a place for such happy holidays, anyway. They were monsters, after all. And they had no understanding of the human behavior. And Splendor had only read about Christmas from children's story books, so in the end, none of the brothers truly knew what Christmas was even about. So they had decided to never celebrate it, no matter how much Splendor decorated their home to look like a shopping mall two weeks before Christmas.

 

 

 

That was until they heard Amy singing Christmas songs the whole day.

 

 

 

It was a weird sight to see her that bright. Christmas was still 15 days away, but it was like it was celebration for her every day. Amy would secretly decorate the mansion with the little decorations Splendor had kept hidden from his brothers, and she would be constantly asking what the brothers would want for Christmas. She never got an answer. 

 

It was even weirder to see her that happy, despite the fact this was her first Christmas without her family.

 

 

They had first heard her just humming different tunes whenever she was cleaning, working or even just reading. None of them saw it as a big deal, but one night they heard actual singing coming from the parlor.

The signing wasn't that good, if they were all honest. Amy's voice was weak and shy, but it still echoed around the room loud enough for them to hear it. She couldn't reach the highest notes and the lowest notes came out almost silent. It seemed like she was too shy to actually sing. But the red head did it anyway.

 

Amy even had tried to play the piano. She had luckily found a book from the library that had different kind of songs in it, and some of them were holiday themed. She pressed the wrong keys every now and then, but she was quick to correct herself before continuing to play as calmly as possible.

 

 

Splendorman was first to hear it. His hands were full of red Christmas balls that he was about to take outside and maybe decorate the nearest tree he could find, but his objective had been pushed aside. 

He had been standing at the parlor doors for minutes now - smiling so widely his cheeks were turning red, just listening carefully. The doors were only open slightly, so he could see the human, but she could not see him - unless, of course, she would actually turn towards the doors and look a little harder.

Then, Trenderman had found his brother peeking through the crack of the door. The polka-dot suited man had shushed him, then waved him to take a look too. It did not take long until Trendy was also secretly looking at the human, silently judging her singing abilities. Not too long when Offender joined them too, finding the whole situation quite sweet.

 

 

Even Slenderman had joined them. He mostly just stood afar from the others, still able to see inside the parlor. He could only faintly hear the girl's singing, deciding not to go and disturb her.

Was it rude to just stare someone like this?

 

 

Without ever being noticed by the young woman, the brothers agreed on one thing - this year they would host a small Christmas dinner, with gifts and trees and everything.

Slenderman was not so fond of this idea, as usual. His assertion that they should never celebrate Christmas made no sense in the beginning. It was just the way he saw things. He kept saying that celebrating a 'human holiday' was out of the line and not something they should get themselves involved in.

Luckily, Splendor's incessant begging had made him and the two other brothers agree that it was the least they could do to make the human feel at home. Even if Slenderman wasn't so pleased with the idea. So, they finally decided to celebrate Christmas.

 

 

 

 

_**10 days until Christmas** _

 

When Amy had heard they would celebrate Christmas together, she had first jumped up and down with joy. Then, she had started laughing.

"None of you know how to  _actually_  celebrate Christmas?"

 

 

The brothers were all sitting together in a comfortable sofa, looking at the human who was walking around in front of the fireplace. She was giggling and shaking her head, making the men rethink if this was such a good idea after all.

When Amy had finally stopped, she gave a sigh and relaxed. 

"I guess I have no choice, but to teach you all."

 

\--

 

Amy started with the basics : How Christmas was a holiday where Christians celebrated the birth of Jesus (something none of them believed in) and how it was the happiest time of the year. She also explained about the traditions. 

None of the brothers really understood what Santa Claus had to do with all of this, since he wasn't even real.

 

"Wait, Santa Claus isn't real?" Splendor had cried out with a horrified, trembling voice.

"Of course not, you dumb twit", Offender had spat out with amused smirk printed all over his face. "I mean, who the hell has flying reindeers"?

"And how is it possible that he visits every child in the whole world in one night?" Trender asked, scratching his head.

Slenderman crossed his arms over his chest. "It's quite unconvincing for one fat man to carry that many presents with him", he added quietly, letting out a frustrated sigh.

 

Amy smacked her hand against her face, a little too hard when her nose started hurting.

"Ow", she mumbled out, rubbing her face.

"Look, now she's the ... eh, what was his name, Rudolph? Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!" Offender joked, getting a nice middle finger shown to him.

 

"But, all those stories..." Splendor whimpered softly.

"Splendy, darling. Santa Claus was made up so Christmas would be more fun for little fuckers. You know, for kids. Santa is just some old man who dresses up in a red suit and gets some extra cash for visiting kids and giving them expensive gifts", Offender turned toward his younger brother and poked his cheek. Splendor smacked his hand away and pulled his tongue out.

"Also, thanks to Santa, or whoever created him, giving gifts to your loved ones is now a tradition around the world", Amy explained.

 

Amy laid her hands on her hips and hummed for a moment, while an idea came into her head.

"Why don't we give gifts to each other?"

 

 

"No."

 

Amy pursed her lips and looked at Slenderman with a sulking look.

"Why not?" she asked him, tapping her feet.

"I do not have the time to find gifts to four different people", Slender used as an excuse, not feeling too dedicated to the human's idea.

 _You don't have the time? What do you even do all day?_ Amy thought to herself and rolled her eyes. If she was quite honest, sometimes it was very boring in the mansion. Doing something like this would bring something exciting into their lives, at least for a moment.

 

 

"Well, we can just write our names, put them in a bucket and randomly pick one person to give a gift to", Amy suggested.

 

Everyone looked at her quietly for a moment. A few shrugs and nods soon followed.

 

"Yeah, I guess that could work out."

 

 

 

_**7 days until Christmas** _

 

Amy had picked Splendorman's name out of the bucket. It was quite a relief, if she was honest - no matter what she would give him, Splendor would just love it. 

And if Amy had gotten somebody else's name, creating a good gift would have been a lot more difficult. Things became even harder when she wasn't able to leave the mansion and go shopping - she had to do something all by herself.

Her idea for the gift was simple, but effective - she would draw something for Splendor, cook some cookies ... Those were great ideas, but she still felt like they were a bit cheap. 

Amy had found a ball of rainbow colored yarn in one of Trender's closets (that were always messy and covered in clothes, fabrics and whatever he used to make his ideas come to reality), and she had decided to knit a pair of mittens for the cheerful brother. Simple, but nice. Splendor loved colors and he sure loved whatever the human did for him.

 

 

The only problem was that his hands were much larger than human hands, so at one point Amy had to steal one of Splendor's gloves, just to check she would get the size right.

 

The other problem was that Amy had no idea how to knit.

 

 

The mission became even harder, because it was hard to avoid Splendorman, who was in full holiday mood. But she managed somehow and in just a few days, she got the mittens done. They came out a lot better than she expected, and she could only hope they would fit Splendy's hands.

 

 

Amy had no idea who had picked up her name from the bucket. For some reason, she was more nervous what she would get for Christmas, instead of being thankful that she would at least get something.

Any of the brothers could be making a gift for her right now, and Amy kept thinking of all the possibilities of what she would get.

Trendy would surely make her something related to fashion - a new dress, new shoes, maybe even a fancy hat. Or maybe Trendy would give her something he himself enjoyed, like a book.

Splendor could give her literally anything, but the best idea the human had in mind was some kind of a teddy bear.

Amy knew Offender well enough. His gift for her would be something he would benefit from, too. For example, a lingerie. 

But then she came to Slenderman, the man so mysterious and silent that even his own brothers didn't know much about him. Amy felt afraid that he would not even participate in the whole gift-thing, and she felt a little saddened. 

 

 

 

_**5 days until Christmas** _

 

Amy and Splendor both were very dedicated when it came to decorating and setting up the right mood. 

The whole mansion was decorated, starting from the floor all the way up to the rooftop. Poinsettias were put on every table that had enough room and different kind of scented candles were placed everywhere, making the whole mansion smell like a weird mix of pine, cinnamon and berries.

A row of fresh garland was tied around the staircase banister and small pine cones and cranberries were placed on the dinner table. Candy canes could be found everywhere, sometimes even in the weirdest of places - why would you even put candy canes next to your toothbrush? 

 

There were no decorations outside, expect for the pair of wreath placed on their wooden front doors.

 

They had been able to fit the large green Christmas tree into their parlor, decorating it with colorful ornaments and sparkly tinsels. A chain of rainbow colored lights went around the tree, blinking slowly. A red colored tree skirt was located under the tree and on top of it there was a cheap looking star.

 

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

 

 

 

_**4 days until Christmas** _

 

Gingerbreads were the first thing on their cooking list, and it was something Amy loved doing. 

Even if it wasn't the same without her parents.

 

 

While preparing for ingredients, Amy could not help but start thinking about her parents, and how much she really missed them. Making gingerbreads was a tradition in her house, and every year they always made too many of them. In fact, there were always so many gingerbreads, that they had to go and give a few boxes to the neighbors. 

Even when Amy had started growing up and the holidays didn't feel so special anymore (Christmas is just not the same when Santa thinks you're too old to visit), they had still made gingerbreads. And every time, Amy actually enjoyed it, no matter how moody she was when she started making them.

 

Amy did her best to focus on the work she was doing, just for the sake of Splendor. She didn't want to make him worry about her any more. She forgot about her parents for a second and forced a smile on her face.

 

 

 

When the oven was preheating and the dough was ready, Amy and Splendor covered the kitchen counter in flour and rolled the dough on top of it, spreading it thin enough. Soon, they were pressing the cutters against the dough, creating shapes of gingerbread men, trees, stars and hearts. When they were ready, they placed their soon-to-be cookies onto the baking tray and put them inside the oven, baking them until they turned lightly golden-brown.

 

While waiting for the gingerbreads to cool down, Splendor prepared the icing. It was inevitable that he made as many colors as possible - pink, blue, white, green and even yellow. Amy had been used to only having three colors, but now she could not help but feel excited to be able to create a whole rainbow on the cookies. 

They also prepared the cake decorations - different colored sprinkles and small candies.

 

 

 

When they finally could start the best part of making gingerbreads - which was decorating them -, two others joined them in the kitchen, looking around like they had just witnessed a murder.

"What a fucking mess", Offender gave out a laugh, looking around curiously.

"No swearing! Kids are present", Splendor shushed him.

"Do you mean Amy or yourself?" Offender continued, chuckling at his own joke. Splendor pulled out his tongue again.

 

"Do you want to decorate some gingerbreads with us? We ended up making quite a lot of them ..." Amy suggested as she tried to lighten up the mood. Now, since Christmas was coming closer and closer, Amy hoped the brothers would finally get along without making mean comments about each other.

"As long as we don't make too much of a mess", Trender said and pulled his sleeves up, grabbing one of the ziplock bags that had white frosting inside of it.

 

Amy chuckled. The kitchen was a mess already in the first place. All of their ingredients had been piled up in one corner instead of moving them into their rightful places. Small pieces of dough were sticking against the counter. White powder had flown everywhere, on their clothes and even on the human's face. It was impossible to not make the whole place into a mess, when there was so little room and so many gingerbreads.

 

 

 

It did not take long when they started decorating each other, throwing sprinkles around like they were bullets and spraying the icing onto each other. Amy's head was dipped in powder and she looked like a ghost, pale as snow. Offender instead was covered head to toe from all the frosting, making him look like a melting cupcake - Amy had focused mostly on him during their battle. Trender had been the one who had tried to save the cookies - and his clothes - from the food war, which was to his taste ' _a waste of food and very insanitary_ '. Yet when he got a blue stain on his orange vest, he had started throwing the gingerbread cutters around. Splendor was, instead, showing some gingerbreads into his mouth.

 

Suddenly, a fifth person walked into the kitchen, crossing their hands over their chest and tapping their foot on the ground. The fight stops, when Amy accidentally throws a gingerbread covered in pink frosting towards Slenderman. The cookie splats against his suit and sticks against the fabric like glue,  thanks to the frosting.

Everyone stops.

 

 

"W-we indulged in some ... gingerbread making", Trendy tried to explain, trying to clean his clothes from all the frosting and flour and somehow regain his pride. Slenderman kept glaring at them all, silent.

"It was her idea", Offender said and pointed at Amy.

"He sprayed frosting onto my clothes", Amy told and pointed at the man in return. She shook her head a little to shake off the flour from her hair, only to end up couching and almost suffocating.

 

Slenderman's look darted away from the others and he looked down at his own chest and the lonely gingerbread that was slowly falling off. He slowly grabbed it and lifted the cookie near his face, still having a wild mountain of icing on top of it.

A mouth appeared on Slender's face, his skin ripping apart as a monstrous hole swallowed the cookie in one bite, before the mouth disappeared completely and his face returned to its normal blank self. The others watched him swallow down the gingerbread and then wipe off the icing from his black suit.

 

"It's good", was the only thing Slenderman said before he turned around and left the kitchen.

 

 

 

_**1 day until Christmas** _

 

If Amy was honest with herself, she had completely forgotten to prepare the meal for Christmas. She had no idea how to even do it. 

She hadn't been a good daughter - she had never helped her mom cook it. Her mother always cooked everything by herself, making ten different kind of casseroles, salads that no one ever ate and of course, a ham size of an elephant.

Now, there was no mother to help her. Amy was now taking the role of a mother.

Well, it was never too late to learn.

 

 

Cooking the ham takes hours to get ready, because you had to roast it for 4 hours, or even more. Amy had no idea if she was burning the ham, or if she was poisoning it. One book about Christmas cooking wasn't that helpful, after all.

Luckily, at least Splendor was helping Amy. They cooked the whole day, making sure that everything was ready for tomorrow.

Even if they were in a rush and the food could have turned out better, Amy could not help but just feel excited for the following day.

 

 

 

_**Christmas** _

 

Amy slept for long - she woke up when the sun had risen high above in the sky already. It was a beautiful day - the ground was covered in thick snow and the sun was shining through the few clouds that covered the sky. The forest around the mansion looked magical, when all the leaves and branches were covered in white powder. 

Someone has made a snowman outside. It has one of Splendor's hats. The snowman's nose is a candy cane and he seems to be holding a knife. The snowman has an evil smirk made out of rocks. It has a few gingerbreads on its chest like a pair of buttons.

 

"Isn't it beautiful?"

 

Amy looks towards the bed room door, finding Offender standing right there, leaning against a wall. His shoes are covered in snow that is already melting onto the floor and he surprisingly has a green scarf around his neck. Amy chuckles.

"Yes, mornings like this are magical", she said and turned her gaze back to the outside, admiring the view.

"I meant the snowman, but that works too", Offender mentioned and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

His hand found its way onto Amy's fluffy hair and she playfully leaned against his touch, letting the man make her hair even messier than it already was.

"Got a gift for me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Aw, sorry. I got Splendy's name", Amy said back to him.

 

Well now she felt bad. Amy should have thought about getting a gift for Offender, too. I mean, he was her ... boyfriend ? 

 _God, it's weird to call him that_ , Amy thought to herself.

 

Offender made a sad expression, but only for a second. He smiled soon after and leaned closer to the human.

"Don't worry, I got you a gift that we can both benefit from", he purred out like a cat.

"You got my name?" Amy asked. The man shook his head.

"Got Trendy. It was hard as hell to find him a good gift, but I ended up with a coffee mug and a book about some artist who cut off his own ear", Offender explained.

"Vincent van Gogh", Amy said quickly, feeling proud of herself for remembering that particular artist.

"Nerd", Offender joked. Amy threw a pillow at him.

"Anyway, Trendy also got my name. He gave me this rag -", Offender lifted up the green scarf around his neck, "- and some cigarettes. Very  _thoughtful_  of him."

"That means either Splendy or Slender got my name", Amy giggled, feeling excited to figure out which one it was.

 

She secretly hoped it was Splendor. Slender would probably just give her something useful and not so fun at all. Splendor would instead give her something fun and crazy, something Amy would actually enjoy.

 

"Jesus, your math head is horrible. How did you get out of school?"

 

The red head lifted her head up, tilting it to the side with a confused look. Now Offender was the one to slap his hand against his face.

 

"Your 'secret Santa' can't be Splendor. If it was him, then Slendy would be giving a gift to himself."

 

 

\---

 

 

Their morning started slowly and calmly - the old vinyl played old Christmas songs and Splendy was decorating their tree again, this time only using colorful balls and a silver glittering thread that went around the tree multiple times. He was giggling, but complaining how there was nothing to decorate anymore, so he had started decorating again.

 _He sure loves decorating_ , Amy had thought to herself.

 

They all ate homemade porridge quietly for breakfast- it tasted weird and there were lumps mixed in it, but if you added enough sugar and cinnamon, it was quite good. Amy drank hot chocolate, almost burning her tongue. But it was still a perfect breakfast.

 

 

 

The day moved on slowly, and Amy realized everyone had given their gifts to each other. Trender got his book about Vincent van Gogh and a coffee mug that said " _I'm too hot for you_ " (and he used that mug to drink tea, how disgraceful).

Offender got his cigarettes that would only destroy his lungs even more and the green scarf he disliked (yet he was still wearing it around his neck).

Splendor had got Slenderman's name, of course, just like Offender had told Amy. She saw the clown give a giant box to Slendy, a hint of a teddy bear's ear was only seen when the suited man looked inside the box. Slender had also gotten another gift - a blood red tie with white dots on it. Slenderman wore it like it was nothing, maybe to just please his brother. But Slender almost looked like he enjoyed his gifts, which was almost unbelievable.

Amy had given her gifts to Splendor, too - rainbow colored mittens, a few gingerbreads she had made and decorated, and a drawing of her and Splendor. He had loved it, just as expected.

But her gift was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

When they were about to eat the Christmas dinner together, Offender had approached her about the gift.

"Still nothing?" he asked carefully. He could see how disappointed Amy was, even if it was about just one gift.

She nodded. "Of course he wouldn't get anything. I mean, he hates Christmas."

"What a dick", he muttered out quietly. 

Both of them laughed.

 

"Just wait after we're done with dinner. Maybe he's just shy."

 

Amy couldn't really see Slenderman as a shy person. But he was mysterious, and very hard to read. She just hoped Slender would once do something with his family.

 

\---

 

When the dinner was ready, everyone was quite surprised to see the table full of different kinds of Christmas themed foods. Splendor sat down with the others, removing his bright pink apron and sitting down at the table with a relieved sigh.

The table was covered with a dark red tablecloth and a few candles were burning softly, releasing a sweet smell of cinnamon that was almost buried under the other scents coming from the meals. A few Christmas decorations had been put on the table to bring up the mood and soft tunes played from afar.

There was a bowl full of gingerbread cookies, some of them a little burned and some of them quite messy from the frosting.

A giant, well-cooked ham stood in the middle where everyone could reach. Next to it, there was two bottles of wine; the other one had grapes in it as a taste, the other one had fresh apple and lemon.

Just like Amy's mother had made every year on Christmas day, there were a lot of different kinds of casseroles, so many that Splendor had forgotten which one was which. He had explained it would be more 'exciting' to not know what you were even going to eat. Luckily none of them were badly allergic to anything.

There was one plate of salad, that was going to be untouched. There was another bowl next to the salad, full of home-made meatballs, made just for Amy.

 

 

They all ate in peace, surprisingly having a great time together.. None of them fought or said mean things. Just jokes that had to be explained so no one would get angry.

Finally, it felt like Christmas.

 

 

\--

 

 

After their heavy meal and an hour of just chilling in front of the fireplace and talking, Amy started heading towards her own room. She was stomping around and kicking her feet, feeling disappointed even after having such a great time.

She hated for acting like a little kid, but she had hoped to get a gift this year. It would have made her feel like a part of their family.

Yes, Amy still didn't feel like she fully belonged in the mansion. She couldn't really tell why, but there was one thing she knew - she knew Slenderman didn't quite like her, and tonight had been a big proof of that. 

For once, even if it was unrealistic, she wanted to forget what she and the brothers truly were and just spend some quality time together.

 

But she guessed that was too much to be asked from the head of the house.

 

 

 

Before Amy was able to open her room's door, someone knocked her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Offender with a gift box. It was red with a forest green ribbon around it. The box was large, but thin from the side.

"Like I said, I got you a gift we both can benefit from~", Offender purred and offered the gift for the human.

"Aw, you didn't have to", Amy giggled out and took the gift into her hands with excitement. She quickly lifted the lid and took a peek inside.

 

 

Amy wasn't sure what she had expected.

No, this was exactly what she had expected from him.

 

 

Inside the box, there was a pair of rose red lingerie, paired together with a lace dress that was see-through. Next to it there was a pair of fur covered handcuffs and something that looked a lot like a vibrator.

 

 

Amy closed the box, feeling embarrassed. 

She looked up at the man with slightly red cheeks, noticing that he was awaiting for her answer with a crooked grin.

Amy sighed and finally calmed down, curving her lips into a small smile.

"Get in here", she finally said playfully and grabbed the man by the hand.

 

Just as they were about to close the door, someone forced it open and stepped inside. It was Slenderman, and he first gave out a loud sigh.

"Amy, do you have a minute?" he asked calmly.

"No", Offender answered for her. "We're a bit busy."

Amy chuckled.

 

 

"It's about your gift."

 

 

Amy's full attention turned towards the suited man and she ignored the other brother completely. She put the gift box down and took a step closer to Slender.

"OK, I have a minute", she said.

She couldn't believe how excited she was to see what Slender got for her. It could be bad, but she refused to think Slender would have gotten her something she wouldn't enjoy. I mean, she had thought Slender wouldn't get her anything at all. She was just happy he had remembered.

 

Amy turned towards Offender, who sat on her bed with a disappointed face. He tried to make the puppy face and make the human come back to him, but it wasn't so effective without big, large, puppy-like eyes.

 

"I'll come back soon, I promise", the red head said to him. He pouted even harder now.

"I'll handcuff  _you_  to the bed when I come back", she suggested. Offender's mood immediately was lifted up and he let out a small excited 'ooh'.

 

 

 

 

Amy and Slenderman stepped outside of the room, closing the door behind them. They stood quietly in the corridor for a moment, both of them feeling a little awkward.

"I don't mean to rush, but ... what did you get me?" Amy asked

The last part of her question came out with much more energy, and she tried to calm herself down again, not really knowing how.

For some reason, her whole body went tense.

 

Slender looked down at her carefully, staying quiet for a while.

 

Then, he offered his hand to her.

 

 

"My gift for you is a place. Care to visit it quickly?"

 

 

Amy gave him a confident nod and took a hold of his hand gently, before the world around them changed in a blink of a second.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Suddenly, it was cold. Amy's feet were covered in snow and she could feel something wet touching her face every now and then. She hugged herself tightly, somehow trying to warm herself up. Slender didn't seem to mind the cold - not like he felt anything in the first place.

"You c-could have warned it's gonna be c-cold as hell!", Amy said to him, a little displeased. 

It was a complete storm out there. There was so much snow it was impossible to walk without being buried in the snow or stumbling and falling down. The wind blew harshly around them and snow was falling down heavily. In a way, it was really beautiful when the moon was glowing in the sky, too. But it was just too cold for Amy to care about that.

 

"Where are we, anyway?" she asked and finally started looking around her surroundings.

She first saw trees around her. Then she looked around some more. Even more trees, that somehow looked ... familiar.

Then, she could see a house. There were three cars parked in their yard and light was coming out of the windows. 

 

 

Amy's eyes opened wide open when she realized where she was. 

She was home.

 

 

Her old home, where her parents lived.

 

 

She took a step towards her old home, but then stopped. The red head looked at the faceless man for a moment, a little confused what his intentions were. Slender just gave her a nod.

"Go as close as you want. They cannot see us."

 

 

After hearing those words, Amy started running towards her parent's house, ignoring how hard it was with all the snow blocking her the way. But she reached the house quickly and bravely took a peek inside.

It was her parent's living room. There was a big Christmas tree decorated with Christmas balls and ... papers? They seemed to be some kind of drawings, working as decorations for the tree.

She recognized those drawings as her own.

 

 

There were a lot of people. Some of them Amy could recognize as friends and family members, some of them not.

 

She finally saw her parents enter the room, with teary eyes and red cheeks. They clapped their hands to draw the attention of their guests and started talking.

Amy tried to listen, but she could not hear anything. She wasn't sure if it was because they were inside and she was outside, or if she could not hear anything because she was crying so heavily.

 

She could see one thing clearer than the others - on top of the fireplace, there was a picture of her, surrounded with flowers and candles.

 

 

"Your parents are trying to celebrate Christmas without you, no matter how hard it would be", Slender said to her. Amy jumped a little bit - she had not noticed him move so close to her.

The suited man looked down at the human and carefully, he moved his hand over her head and caressed her head softly, like he was trying to comfort the human.

"They are saying how much they loved you, and what bright future you had ... They were, and still are, very proud of you", Slender said to the human, being the only one who could hear what they were talking about.

Amy's head fell down and she gritted her teeth together hard, trying to hold back a sob.

 

 

Slenderman saw how horrible the human was feeling and he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you regret your choice of staying with us?"

 

 

Amy looked up, completely breaking down into tears. She let out a loud sob and just let the salty tears fall down, not caring how messed up she already was. A heavy lump was jumping up and down in her throat, making it almost impossible to speak or even breath. Her body felt weak, but her heart was warm.

It was hard to say if she was sad, or really happy and grateful.

 

When she had finally calmed down enough to say something, she shook her head heavily.

"I don't regret it, no", she mumbled out and wiped her tears away. "Staying with you all ... has been the best choice I've ever made."

 

She looked at her parents with teary eyes, feeling horrible for seeing them so sad like that. But they were surrounded with family and friends, and somehow Amy knew they were going to be alright.

 

 

 

 

Amy closed her eyes and finally, for a moment, she looked serene with herself and her choices. She tilted her head up towards the sky and just breathed, letting the snow fall on top of her. 

She couldn't feel the cold anymore.

 

 

Amy opened her eyes carefully again and pressed her hand against the window, almost feeling the warmth of the fire from the inside.

"Thank you, Slender", she said quietly. "This is the best gift I could have ever hoped for."

 

Slenderman pulled her closer, knowing she was in need of support. The red head immediately wrapped her arms around the suited man and hugged him strongly. For the first time in his life, hugging didn't feel so utterly annoying for him.

Slender's other hand caressed the girl's hair and he pulled her more closer to him, warming her up from the heavy snow.

 

 

 

 

"Merry Christmas."

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

Amy's parents both sat down on the sofa, just listening to old Christmas songs quietly. Their eyes were completely red and their noses still kept sniffling, but otherwise they were both smiling.

Amy's mother turned to look outside, wanting to admire the view, but something made her heart jump.

She tabbed her husbands shoulder a couple of times, whispering his name once until the man turned around to look at the window too.

Both of them were first confused, and a little bit scared, but then they looked at each other and started crying again, this time with smiles on their faces.

 

 

Their misty window had something on it.

There was a clear hand print. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas !


End file.
